Bumblebee
by SteelBlastBee
Summary: Trapped in an Alternate dimension & hardened by his loss, Bumblebee struggles to cope with the pain in his spark as he journeys across this barren landscape, cold & alone. Well not completely alone, he's still got Wheelie and Brains by his side.


**Note: Huh...Bumblebee's my ultimate fav TF but I never wrote a fanfic about him...how sad...ANYWHO! Better late than never! Good songs to listen to while reading this, **_**The Bottom**_** by Theory of a Deadman, **_**Unknown Soldier**_** by Breaking Benjamin, or any good heavy metal or depressing songs. **

_**EDIT: **_**I added a few things here and there to this chapter**

The wind tore at his body. The blackened ground seemed to grow colder with each step he took. His yellow armor seemed to be the most fluorescent thing in that barren landscape as he continued on. Bumblebee glared up at the black clouded sky with icy blue optics, seeming to be completely devoid of emotion. The scenery seemed to reflect exactly how he was feeling. He half expected the sky to fill with lightening and thunder, but no such thing happened.

As Bumblebee walked through the barren landscape, he wanted to scream. To mourn for his lost comrades, all of them. The ones that were lost when they first arrived on Earth, in Egypt, in Chicago, even those he had lost back on Cybertron. And most of all, Bumblebee wanted to mourn for the ones who had been attacked by Shades. He wanted to crawl into a corner and slowly die. He wanted to cry, he _needed _to cry. But he couldn't. He could feel nothing at all.

His spark felt so hollow. He felt dead inside. He ignored the strong wind lashing out at him, as well as the complaints from his two comrades, Wheelie and Brains, who struggled to keep up with Bumblebee in the wind as they continued to travel across this alien landscape. Though the duo were the only surviving Autobots that Bumblebee knew were alive, their presence gave him no comfort as he silently mourned for his family.

_Optimus, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Mirage, The Wreckers, Ironhide, Jazz, Arcee, Chromia, Elita, Skids, Mudflap, Jolt, Lennox, his men, Epps, Mikaela, Sam…_ They were all gone, half of them have already been gone for so long. It pained Bumblebee to the core. Everyone he ever cared about in life, everyone he had grown up with, his _family,_ were _gone, _never to return.

Ever.

Bumblebee clenched his fists at the thought. _Frag you Unicron…_ Bumblebee thought bitterly, loathing the monstrous planet eater with a fiery passion, completely forgetting that Unicron had once brought fear in his spark at the mention of his name.

Unicron had unleashed his Shades on _his_ family. And he just watched helplessly as they destroyed everything he ever cared about right before his eyes, moments before disappearing into the void of the portal. The damn portal had closed moments after Bumblebee had gone through, leaving him trapped in that barren world, unbeknownst to him at the time, Wheelie and Brains had been hiding in his subspace and had been with him the entire time.

The two were now following his quick stride as he journeyed through the depressing landscape, his body protecting them from the brunt of the wind. That place reminded him very much of Cybertron's equator, for the wind barring down on them struck them with enough force that could slam Bumblebee to the ground if he lost his footing. It was amazing how both Wheelie and Brains could withstand the wind, for they were much smaller than a human, who no doubt would not be able to withstand the raging winds.

Bumblebee didn't care about the wind, he could barely feel it as it tore through his frame. It was nothing compared to the cold numbness in his spark. Nothing.

"Yo slow down, Bee!" Brains yelled over the roar of the wind as he and Brains struggled to hold onto his leg.

Bumblebee had not spoken a word to either of them since the portal had disappeared. He earlier he had feared that if he spoke he would just lose it. But now he could feel nothing. Nothing other than the hatred and anger he felt towards 'the Destroyer'. Bumblebee now fully understood the meaning of his name. Unicron not only destroyed planets, he destroyed families as well.

"Do you even know where you're going, Bee?" Wheelie yelled over the wind.

"Do not call me that." Bumblebee said bitterly, his voice not stuttering once, for it had been repaired by Ratchet ages ago. His voice seemed as if it belonged to someone else. Wheelie and Brains looked up at him, startled at his suddenly bitter remark.

"Yeesh, dun have to be so mad about it…" Wheelie muttered.

Bumblebee continued to stare in front of him, not caring where he was going. He just kept walking, unaware of anything but the cold bitterness in his spark.

"Hey, you alright Bumblebee?" Wheelie asked after what seemed like hours of silence. Bumblebee said nothing to this, worrying his two smaller companions.

_The heartless wind kept blowing and blowing_

_A black wind took you away from sight_

_And now the darkness over day that night_

"_Y'know what they say. To love is to destroy…"_ the words seemed to drift across the landscape and disappeared into the wind. Bumblebee froze and clenched his fists in frustration. He let out a frustrated cry, once again startling his two companions, before slamming his fist into one of the many pillars of moltan rock sticking out of the ground. The pillar crumbled under the impact, shattering into pieces.

Sideway's words seemed to made sense now, he thought. He had loved his family with all his spark, only to have them destroyed right before his eyes. As Bumblebee destroyed another pillar, he could hear Wheelie and Brain's cries of protest, but paid no mind to them as he collaspsed to his knees.

He silently wondered when all this pain would end. Why did he continue on? Why couldn't he just bring an end to all his pain and suffering? Bumblebee thought as he gazed at the blackened ground, vaugely aware of the two minibots trying to get his attention.

His gaze focused on an object in his servo that hadn't been there moments before. He had subconciously deployed his cannon. When had he done that? Bumblebee thought as he gazed down at the weapon on his lap and slowly lifted it.

_"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?" _Wheelie's panic tone pulling him out of his thoughts.

Bumblebee blinked in surprise and froze when he realized his cannon was hovering inches from his own spark chamber. His optics widened as he stared at the cannon, the gentil hum from the weapon appearing louder than the wind around him. He could end it all. End all his pain just by the pull of a trigger...

_"No...no, NO!_" Bumblebee cried out as clenched his helm tightly and shut his optics. A pain filled cry escaped his voice box but instead came out a scratchy groan. What was he doing? He had to remain strong, for their sake. He needed to be strong.

Bumblebee gazed down at the two minibots staring at him questioningly. They were all he had left now. He couldn't push them away. But he wanted revenge on what the Shades did. What the Shades stole from him. What the _Nothing_ stole from him.

_Everything_.

And he wasn't going to lose anyone else to them, ever.

**A/N: My first Bee fic and I make him cold, depressed and hardened...what a terrible person I am. **

**Huh…who knew Bee could become so dark and want revenge…yeah Unicron had bring the bad outta anyone. So yeah, some of you are probably wondering…"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE THE OTHERS? OMG" if not, otl.**

**Well anyways, that is for me to know and you guys to find out. This is just a lil preview of something that's gonna happen in a fanfic me and my sis RazormusPrime are writing together. Lots of stuff happens before this so now we gotta write everything that leads up to this. Anywhoo, hoped ya enjoyed this small preview! Oh and the random lyrics are from "Valentines Day" by Linkin Park, seemed to fit the moment.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
